Puissance éphémère
by Takara Hatake
Summary: Ceux qui connaissent ma fic du journal... L'histoire de mon team de Genins. Une mission qui s'avèrent plus dangereuse que prévu. Tragédie, un peu d'humour... Bizarre, mélange des genres. Peut être une de mes meilleures selon moi, à vous de voir.


Pour ceux qui ont lu ma fic du journal, celle-ci est totalement à base de mes peronnages inventés, Yasuraka, Kei et Keiki, les élèves de Sakura. Ceux qui ont apprécié mon team, amusez-vous bien. Enfin, vous allez voir que ce n'est pas si amusant que ça. Pas du tout, d'ailleurs…

Je l'écris pour un concours de fanfictions sur won. d'un peu d'humour, tragédie… je ne sais pas trop comment classer ça, c'est bien la première fois que j'écris quelque chose d'aussi noir.

C'est la fic que j'ai mis le plus longtemps à écrire (enfin, le oneshot). Je bosse dessus depuis un temps fou, alors j'espère que vous trouverez que ça en vaut la peine !

_**Puissance éphémère**_

Les trois compagnons progressaient rapidement à travers les fourrés et les arbres, de plus en plus drus. Ils ne parlaient pas, comme à leur habitude… Pour la simple et bonne raison que leur chef de mission ne prononçait que des mots absolument nécessaires en pleine action et que les deux autres s'étaient encore enguirlandés la veille…

Enfin, le shinobi qui progressait le premier leva un bras, et les trois coéquipiers se figèrent en un parfait ensemble. La seule kunoichi du groupe repoussa une mèche noire qui lui barrait les yeux et s'enquit :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yasuraka ? On fait une pause ? Ca ne fait que trois heures qu'on se déplace, à ce train là on n'arrivera jamais, enfin !

-Tais toi, Kei, ça te suffit pas, trois heures à courir comme des dingues ?

-C'est vrai, môssieur Keiki est déjà fatigué… Flemmard ! T'as trop passé de temps avec Shikamaru-sempai !

-Taisez-vous tous les deux, et approchez vous une minute, il est temps que je vous briefe pour la deuxième partie de la mission.

-QUOI ? Mais Yasuraka, y'a une deuxième partie ? »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux une seconde, et soupira. Puis il fit face à une Inuzuka Kei complètement furieuse. Elle tenait de leur ancien sensei, Haruno Sakura, et en colère, elle était vraiment effrayante. Enfin… Il avait l'habitude…

« POURQUOI tu ne nous en as pas parlé avant ?

-Calme-toi, Kei…

-Je t'ai pas sonné, Eda Keiki ! On est censés être un team non ? Faire équipe, tu connais ? C'est des façons, ça, de cacher les ordres à ses équipiers ? Tu… »

Yasuraka, impatienté, l'interrompit :

« Oui, bien sûr. Alors, si j'avais dû vous exposer les ordres complets, ç'aurait été : Tsunade-sama m'a ordonné de ne pas vous dire qu'il y a une deuxième partie dans cette mission de fous. Heureuse ?

-Ah…

-Ah. Alors, je peux parler ?

-Mais nous sommes tout ouïes… »

Yasuraka lança son Genjutsu héréditaire pour parer à tout éventualité d'attaque. C'était pratique, au moins : il n'avait qu'à se concentrer sur le but à atteindre, ne pas se faire démantibuler par surprise. Ensuite, le Genjutsu agirait de lui-même, sans qu'il ait besoin de se concentrer à tout instant, et créerait une illusion quelconque qui remplirait parfaitement son rôle, quelle qu'elle soit.

Puis, il s'autorisa à s'asseoir sur ses talons et à exposer la situation.

« Bien. Comme vous le savez, nous avons été envoyés pour une mission de surveillance de la frontière entre Konoha et Oto no Kuni, car les risques d'attaques sont un peu trop élevés ces derniers temps…

-Non, sans blague…

-Tu aurais pu te dispenser de ce commentaire, Keiki. Bien. Ca, c'était la partie publique et avouée. »

Kei n'était pas connue pour son caractère calme et patient.

« Ca, merci, on avait pigé, Yasuraka. Et ce dont tu avais soigneusement omis de nous parler, c'est quoi ?

-Nous sommes à notre point de chute. C'est ici, dans un rayon de dix km que va se dérouler notre mission réelle.

-Abrège. (Pour une fois, Kei et Keiki étaient d'accord. C'était assez rare pour être signalé.)

-J'y arrive. Il doit y avoir un passage inconnu de nos troupes par ici, par lequel s'infiltreraient des espions d'Oto. Notre mission est de le trouver. »

Bon, là, c'était clair et concis. Peut-être même un peu trop clair et trop concis. En effet, les questions ne tardèrent pas à fuser :

« Mais quel intérêt de nous cacher ça !

-Il se peut qu'il y ait des espions à Konoha, Tsunade ne voulait courir aucun risque…

-Hm, et pourquoi nous envoyer nous, et pas un team d'AMBUs ?

-Parce que, selon Tsunade, nous ne payons pas de mine je cite, mais nous ne sommes pas totalement demeurés. Prenez-le comme vous voudrez.

-Charmant. Et où se trouverait le passage ? On est en pleines montagnes !

-Il y a probablement un défilé quelque part, non répertorié. Peut être caché par un Genjutsu.

-Alors, c'est pour ça qu'on nous a envoyés, tu es le meilleur en ce qui concerne le Genjutsu, et nous nous débrouillons tous bien pour les repérer.

-En effet. D'autres questions ?

-Ouais. Par où on commence ? »

Keiki s'était levé et surplombait ses coéquipiers de toute sa hauteur. Ce jeune homme avait toujours hâte de se mettre à l'action. Il avait beaucoup de choses à prouver : né dans une famille de commerçants, sans aucun ninja pour lui tracer la voie, il avait dû faire avaler à ses parents qu'il ne comptait pas reprendre la boutique. Il avait bénéficié de l'aide des parents de Kei, puisque leurs familles étaient amies, et que la petite voulait devenir ninja « comme mon frère Kiba et ma sœur Ana qui sont trop forts ! » Ca le faisait sourire à l'époque…

Il n'avait aucun jutsu héréditaire. Mais son rêve, c'était d'un jour accéder à l'AMBU. Pour cela, il était prêt à mener à bien les missions les plus dangereuses.

Et là, ça allait être un boulot selon son cœur.

Il rajusta son étui à shuriken, fixé à sa cuisse et tendit une main pour aider Kei à se relever. Mais, comme d'habitude, la jeune femme ignora sa tentative de réconciliation, et bondit sur ses pieds avec l'agilité d'un chat.

Une ombre passa sur le visage du jeune Eda. Au début de leur formation de shinobis, il avait tout fait pour aider et soutenir Kei, qui en avait bien besoin, à l'époque. Mais ils avaient grandi, et leur relation s'était détériorée. Elle ne semblait plus vouloir lui devoir quoi que ce soit. Il aurait pourtant donné cher pour revoir son sourire franc et amical qu'elle lui adressait il n'y avait pas si longtemps…

« Par ici, Kenaku ! »

Un chien-loup légèrement plus grand que la moyenne sortit des fourrés et vint en jappant lécher la main de sa maîtresse. Il aboya deux fois en la regardant droit dans les yeux, et Kei, les sourcils froncés, se tourna vers Yasuraka.

« Deux ninjas non identifiés à trois heures. Yasuraka, on les affronte ou…

-Une seconde. Ils ne nous verrons pas, pas avec le jutsu que j'ai lancé. Nous pouvons aller voir sans risque… »

Il vit Kei froncer le nez, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il savait que la jeune femme considérait se cacher derrière un Genjutsu pour éviter un affrontement comme une lâcheté. Mais pour lui, c'était de la simple prudence. Parfois, Kei était trop impulsive, et son code de l'honneur pouvait être mal placé.

Keiki était plus raisonnable. Il invoqua une douce brise chargée en chakra, pour pouvoir sentir plus précisément où se trouvaient leurs adversaires. Quand son chakra entra en contact avec une énergie humaine étrangère, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Yasuraka ! En arrière !

-Quoi ? Ne sois pas stupide, Eda, tu sais bien qu'avec son jutsu héréditaire, c'est comme si nous nous terrions comme des lapins…

-Tais-toi et obéis pour une fois, Inuzuka ! Ils savent que nous sommes là ! »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était passé AMBU et avait repris sa place dans le team de Kei et Keiki, Yasuraka sentit qu'il perdait contrôle de la situation.

« C'est impossible.

-Mais vrai ! J'ai dit en arrière… Kei ! Espèce d'idiote, reviens ! »

Mais la jeune femme, suivie de son ami chien loup qui était aussi tête brûlée qu'elle, continuait à avancer en direction du danger. Elle se retourna juste avant de disparaître entre les arbres et leur lança un sourire moqueur :

« Eh bien, vous savez quoi ? Je préfère ça ! Une vraie bataille de shinobis, face à face, sans utiliser de techniques de camouflages qui enlèvent tout intérêt à la mission. Qui m'aime me suive ! »

Et visiblement, les deux hommes l'adoraient car ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent à sa poursuite…

Elle aurait de quoi se vanter à son retour à Konoha : qui pouvait dire qu'elle avait été poursuivie par le mystérieux Yasuraka et le fameux Eda Keiki, qui brisait vingt cœurs à la minute ?

Cette pensée la fit sourire toute seule.

°°°°°

Le chef des deux ninjas d'Oto fit signe à son compagnon de garder ses arrières.

« Ikaku. Je les sens par là. A leur degré de puissance, ce ne sont pas des bleus. Ils ne vont pas attaquer comme des branques, alors reste sur tes gardes.

-Combien sont-ils, Teisetsu-sama ? Vous pouvez le savoir, non, avec votre jutsu héréditaire…

-Bien sûr, baka. Ils sont trois. Puissants, surtout un, le chef à mon avis. »

Le plus jeune homme regardait son chef avec des yeux éperdus d'admiration. Ils venaient tous deux de Suna no Kuni, et avaient rejoint Maître Orochimaru. Auparavant, Teisetsu avait été son sensei, et Ikaku avait été le seul de leur team à le suivre sur le chemin d'Oto no Kuni, deux ans déjà auparavant. Depuis, ils n'étaient plus maître et élève, mais un tandem bien rodé.

Maître Orochimaru le savait, et les envoyait toujours ensemble en mission, sûr qu'ils seraient efficaces. Mais il ne les avait pas jugés dignes de porter sa marque.

Et la grande ambition d'Ikaku était de le faire changer d'avis.

De son côté, Teisetsu était mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas cessé de l'être depuis deux ans. Quand il était parti pour ses propres intérêts à Oto no Kuni, il n'avait pas voulu entraîner un de ses élèves. Ikaku était un gamin à l'époque, il n'avait pas pu savoir ce qu'il faisait, et n'était venu qu'à cause de son dévouement sans faille pour son sensei.

Ce dévouement était d'ailleurs tel qu'Ikaku ne s'était apparemment pas rendu compte des véritables buts d'Orochimaru et d'Oto. Le jeune homme n'était pas conscient de la guerre qui se déroulait, trop occupé à seconder Teisetsu.

Et, même si Ikaku se révélait un élément important et puissant, sur lequel on pouvait compter, il avait mauvaise conscience de l'avoir embarqué dans quelque chose dont il ne mesurait pas la gravité.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller aux remords. D'ailleurs, un ninja d'Oto n'était pas censé connaître le mot, et encore moins le sentiment qu'il exprimait.

« Ikaku. Derrière moi, sors tes armes, et tiens-toi prêt. Maintenant ! »

Et, à l'instant où il cria cela, un shinobi fit irruption d'entre les arbres.

Enfin, un shinobi… Entendez une kunoichi.

Et une kunoichi complètement dingue. Elle débarquait toute seule, face à eux, en brandissant ses kunais, juste comme ça ?

Ben oui.

Enfin, pas tout à fait…

°°°°°

En voyant le regard perplexe des deux ninjas du Son, Kei comprit qu'ils la prenaient pour une attardée. Et c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Attirer leur attention sur elle, et pas sur ce qui se passait derrière…

Evidemment, comment aurait-ils pu penser que, même dos à des arbres, ils étaient vulnérables ?

L'arbre, derrière le premier type, qui se tenait plus avant, explosa.

« Bien Kenaku ! Demi Gatsuuga no Jutsu réussi ! Et maintenant… La danse de l'Homme-Bête ! »

Le chien-loup, métamorphosée en copie complète de la jeune femme, se figea, et attrapa dans sa gueule la pilule militaire qu'elle lui lança. Ils allaient se remettre en mouvement, de concert cette fois-ci, lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière elle :

« Inuzuka Kei ! Recule, c'est un ordre ! »

Elle se retourna à peine, et sourit d'un air menaçant à ses adversaires, qui, quoique sonnés, avaient eu le temps de se mettre en posture de combat.

« Ah, vous êtes là enfin ? Venez vous amuser un peu aussi y'en a pour tout le monde !

-Kei. Tu oublies nos objectifs. Et de toutes façons, ne les tue pas tout de suite je veux avoir le temps de leur poser quelques questions.

-Pas la peine. Plus vite on en aura fini, plus…

-KEI. »

La voix furieuse de Keiki eut un effet de coup de fouet sur la jeune femme. Evidemment, elle se laissait emporter, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, de vouloir comme ça tuer de sang froid des ninjas ennemis, sans essayer de savoir par où ils étaient passés, où se trouvait la passe secrète entre les deux nations ninjas, et comment ils pouvaient échapper au jutsu tout-puissant de Yasuraka…

Depuis quand perdait-elle toute logique et tout bon sens ?

Peut-être depuis que le type, derrière le ninja qui semblait être le chef, avait les yeux dans le vague et les mains qui formaient le signe du Taureau.

Kei se mordit la lèvre. Le Jutsu spécial de Suna de Brouillage des Esprits. Evidemment.

Il paraissait que ça ne marchait qu'avec les esprits faibles, ou inconscients.

Elle fit deux pas en arrière, les idées à nouveau claires, et se rangea à côté de ses coéquipiers.

« Désolée. »

Keiki haussa un sourcil. C'était bien la première fois depuis au moins deux ans que Kei admettait qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Quel progrès…

Sans perdre un instant, la jeune femme fit un récapitulatif de ce qu'elle avait appris.

« Ils viennent de Suna, je crois. Celui de gauche est le chef, Kenaku l'a blessé au côté. Le deuxième utilise de façon très efficace le jutsu de Brouillage de Suna. Il n'est pas blessé. Yasuraka ?

-Formation Trois. »

Serpent, Tigre, Lapin, Cheval. Le jeune homme disparut tout à coup aux yeux de ses ennemis et commença à se déplacer vers la gauche pour rejoindre un point stratégique.

Mais il s'aperçut que les yeux du chef des adversaires restaient fixés sur lui. Il le vit former des signes à son tour… Ce n'était pas possible, protégé par son jutsu, ce type n'aurait pas dû pouvoir contre-attaquer ! Et pourtant…

Le jeune ninja de Konoha sentit la douleur exploser dans tout son corps. Stupéfié par la réaction de son adversaire, il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'anticiper. Et maintenant, c'était comme si ses os explosaient de l'intérieur… Cela cessa juste quelques secondes, le temps pour le chef ennemi de lui expliquer ce qui se passait :

« Tu n'es pas le seul utilisateur de Genjutsu, ici. Je suis un maître, et tes talents, bien que remarquables, ne font pas le poids… Et maintenant, découvre en avant-première le sort réservé à tes compagnons. Ah, et au fait, ajouta-t-il, souviens-toi de mon nom pour le temps qui te reste à vivre : je suis Teisetsu. »

Et la douleur revint au galop. Yasuraka n'avait même pas eu le temps de former un signe, paralysé qu'il était par la souffrance qui ne cessait toujours pas…

Ce fut à partir de là que les choses s'envenimèrent. Mais pour qui ?

Kei et Keiki se rendaient bien compte qu'ils ne pouvaient plus suivre le plan prévu. Ils décidèrent d'improviser…

« La Danse de l'Homme-Bête ! En avant, Kenaku ! »

Elle attaqua Teisetsu en tenaille avec son chien-loup, espérant l'arracher de sa concentration à torturer Yasuraka. Pendant ce temps, Keiki s'attaqua au deuxième type, qui contre-attaqua à l'aide de ses kunais, tout en lançant son jutsu de Brouillage. Keiki forma le signe du Tigre…

« Rupture ! »

Yasuraka venait de se redresser, quoique encore un peu sonné. Il avait concentré son jutsu de rupture de façon à ce que seuls les jutsus de leurs adversaires soient entravés. Mais ce faisant, son jutsu perdit en force, et n'eut que peu d'effet. Blanc de rage, le shinobi se redressa et fit face à Teisetsu. Il aboya un ordre à Kei :

« Il est à moi ! Ne t'en mêle pas, c'est un ordre ! »

Mais cet ordre déraisonnable n'eut aucun effet sur la jeune fille. Elle et Kenaku continuèrent leurs attaques contre Teitetsu, sans lui laisser le temps de se ressaisir, car elle savait bien que si elle lui laissait une seconde, il riposterait immédiatement, et là, elle ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement.

Cependant, Yasuraka ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Ce type était le premier à échapper à son jutsu héréditaire. Même l'Hokage avait été impressionné de ses capacités. Et ce n'était pas un misérable sous-fifre d'Oto no Kuni qui allait le réduire à ramper par terre !

Il se jeta en avant, et fut arrêté dans sa course par… Kei. Ou plutôt, un clone de Kei, dont l'original continuait à affronter Teisetsu. Le clone s'écria, furieux :

« Yasuraka ! Ne sois pas stupide, tu te conduis comme un gosse ! Tu es affaibli, et ton jutsu n'a aucun effet contre lui ! J'ai une chance de le battre, mais pas si je continue à perdre mon chakra et mon temps à te raisonner ! Tu ne peux rien faire de ce côté, va aider Keiki. L'autre aussi est puissant, seulement moins impressionnant ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y ! E c'est moi qui donne les ordres, à présent ! »

Le clone disparut, et Yasuraka fit un bond en arrière. Elle avait raison, bien sûr. Il n'y avait plus de Formation 3 qui tenait, et il ne pouvait assurer son rôle de chef, à présent. Au menu : improvisation totale…

Il fit volte-face et se précipita vers le lieu du duel entre son coéquipier et Ikaku.

Pendant ce temps, Kei continuait à se battre contre Teisetsu…

°°°°°

La jeune femme haletait, essayant de garder le rythme de ses attaques. Elle devait continuer à bouger, car elle avait compris que la faille du jutsu de torture par Genjutsu de son adversaire, était qu'il ne pouvait s'en servir que sur cible relativement fixe. Relativement. Car ce type était vraiment très rapide !

« Kenaku ! Repos pour toi ! »

Son chien-loup s'éloigna de quelques mètres, et attrapa au vol la pilule militaire qu'elle lui lança. Il était épuisé, surtout qu'il se remettait à peine d'une blessure reçue à une mission très antérieure, mais qui avait entraîné des complications.

Kei souffla. Elle allait tenir seule quelques instants, pour permettre à son compagnon de récupérer.

Enfin, ça, c'était la version optimiste. Parce qu'en réalité, elle n'était plus capable de garder le même rythme. Alors que Teisetsu semblait avoir trouvé son rythme de croisière,elle faiblissait de plus en plus. Elle se maudit d'avoir privilégié le Ninjutsu et le Genjutsu… Elle n'avait pas assez perfectionné sa vitesse, et à quoi pouvait lui servir des techniques d'illusion contre un spécialiste pareil ! Elle parvenait à peine à contrer ses jutsus, alors l'attaquer…

Il ne lui restait plus que le Ninjutsu. Et sans Kenaku, elle était beaucoup plus faible.

Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait utiliser sa technique ultime. Et elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, cette technique Suiton n'était pas encore complète, et utilisait énormément de chakra. Mais elle était efficace. Mortellement efficace…

« Le Triple Typhon ! »

Elle tomba à genoux pour s'assurer une meilleure stabilité tout en guidant son jutsu, et les trois tornades d'eau qu'elle avait invoquées se dirigèrent vers Teisetsu, l'entourèrent, empêchant qu'il ne puisse attaquer la jeune femme avec ses illusions. Désorienté, le ninja d'Oto tenta une technique Katon pour se sortir de là, mais il était assez faible en Ninjutsu, comptant surtout sur son art de Genjutsu. Le bouclier de flammes qu'illeva autour de lui ne servit pas à grand-chose : avant que cela n'ait pu faire évaporer l'eau, sa protection fut éteinte et submergée.

Teisetsu n'eut pas le temps de tenter autre chose. Le flot puissant de l'eau le projeta en arrière, et le fit s'écraser contre un arbre, derrière lui. Haletant, il se redressa à temps pour voir un nouveau flot, encore plus puissant et mieux ajusté, approcher. Avant d'être submergé, et pratiquement coupé en deux par l'eau chargée de chakra, il eut le temps de viser son adversaire et de lui projeter un Genjutsu qui devrait durer aussi longtemps que possible…

Les deux shinobis ennemis s'effondrèrent en même temps, l'un moribond, l'autre sous l'effet de souffrances inextinguibles à l'intérieur même de ses membres…

Kei n'avait aucun moyen de faire cesser ses souffrances. Elle ne sentait même plus son flot de chakra.

°°°°°

Keiki fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que lu et Ikaku se jaugeaient en se lançant des jutsus assez peu efficaces, pour essayer de mesurer leur puissance respective. Ce faisant, ils s'étaient pas mal éloignés du lieu du combat de Yasuraka et Kei. Aussi fut-il très surpris lorsque son coéquipier fit irruption dans la clairière où il se trouvait, et prit place à ses côtés.

« Yasuraka ? Tu as battu Teisetsu, déjà ? Attends, où… Où est Kei ? »

Il ne fallut que ce bref instant de déconcentration pour offrir une ouverture à Ikaku. Il lança une volée de shurikens, que Keiki évita sans y penser… Pour se retrouver en plein dans la trajectoire de quelques Kage shurikens.

Yasuraka le poussa brutalement pour qu'il évite les armes, mais il fut trop lent, et Keiki sentit les étoiles géantes lui mordre la chair. Il poussa un grognement sourd, et se plia sur lui-même par réflexe.

Il se rendit compte immédiatement que ce n'était pas une chose à faire. Des boules de flammes se mirent à fondre sur lui pour tenter de l'achever, jusqu'à ce que Yasuraka décide que ça suffisait, et se place devant le jeune Eda, utilisant deux kunais pour parer les tirs. Puis, furieux de son impuissance précédente face à Teisetsu et bien décidé à se défouler, il défia Ikaku :

« C'est ici que ça se passe, gamin. »

Le gamin avait une demi-tête de plus que lui, mais à part ça…

Ikaku eut un sourire assuré et passa en mode Ninjutsu. Yasuraka déglutit en voyant les sceaux qu'il formait. Les Aiguilles de Sable Tourbillonnantes. Sasuke-sensei lui avait parlé de ça. Le fameux jutsu de Suna… De la famille…

« Tu es de la famille Makoto ? Tu es…

-Makoto Ikaku, bravo. Si tu as compris ça, tu dois savoir que tu n'en as plus pour longtemps. »

Yasuraka attrapa son compagnon blessé par le bras et exécuta un jutsu de remplacement double, pour le mettre en sécurité, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'Ikaku ne tarderait pas à les retrouver. Mais Keiki se redressa en grimaçant et lui saisit le bras :

« Yasuraka. On n'a pas le choix contre ce type. Le jutsu dont m'a parlé Sakura-sensei, celui qui prend énormément de chakra… Ca peut marcher contre ce lui. Je crois qu'il est encore plus puissant que son chef, quoique plus jeune. Il faut aller chercher Kei pour mettre nos chakra en commun à travers elle, c'est la seule qui puisse faire lien puisqu'elle est med-nin… Vas-y, je surveille la progression d'Ikaku avec mon vent de chakra.

-Non, répondit fermement Yasuraka. Si tu restes là, il va te retrouver avant que je puisse revenir avec Kei. Je ne sais même pas où en est son combat contre Teisetsu…

-Quoi ?

-Vas-y, toi. Je pourrai résister jusqu'à ton retour. Mais fais vite. »

Keiki ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et courut vers l'origine du combat.

Pendant ce temps, Yasuraka se prépara à faire face à l'un des membres de la plus redoutable famille de Suna (si on exceptait celle de Gaara, évidemment.).

°°°°°

Keiki entendit des gémissements sourds avant même de dépasser les arbres qui le séparaient de là où gisait Kei. Quand le spectacle du champ de bataille s'offrit à ses yeux, il étouffa une exclamation. Tout avait été ravagé par le tsunami miniature commandé par son amie, et Teisetsu, le redoutable missing-nin de Suna, était affalé comme une poupée disloquée contre un arbre.

_Elle a dû épuiser tant de chakra pour arriver à un tel résultat… Surtout avec ce jutsu…_

Il ne vit pas tout de suite d'où venaient les gémissements. Mais lorsque ceux-ci se muèrent en hurlements étouffés, il contourna un buisson et se retrouva face à une Inuzuka agitée de spasmes continus violents, et en proie visiblement à des souffrances intolérables.

Comment Teisetsu pouvait-il continuer à la faire souffrir, même après sa mort ?

Keiki se jeta à genoux près de sa coéquipière, et chercha dans les rudiments de formation médicale qu'il avait suivie. Il devait y avoir quelque chose pour… Bon une chose à la fois.

Il laissa son chakra couler à travers le corps de son amie, et comprit ce qui se passait. Son chakra était bloqué à l'entrée des portes de son corps, et continuait à pulser violemment, créant les spasmes.

Il se passa sa langue sur les lèvres, et décida de tenter quelque chose. Il n'était pas med-nin, mais il ne pouvait pas perdre encore du temps, et de toutes façons, hors de question de laisser Kei comme ça.

Il combla les méridiens de Kei avec son propre chakra et força le chakra de la jeune femme à reprendre un cours normal, en faisant pression avec le sien.

Il eut peur d'avoir fait une bêtise lorsque le corps de la jeune Inuzuka fut violemment secoué, mais respira plus librement juste après : ce n'était qu'un ultime spasme. Visiblement, ça avait aidé, au contraire.

Mais il ne pouvait pas attendre qu'elle se réveille. Il la chargea sur son dos, et, bien que tout son être lui criât de l'emmener au plus vite à l'abri, il se hâta pour prêter main-forte à Yasuraka.

°°°°°

Il le trouva en plein affrontement contre Ikaku, qui visiblement ne se fatiguait même pas à se battre sérieusement, mais s'amusait simplement à parer ses Genjutsus de plus en plus faibles, et à le larder d'armes blanches à distance, sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Yasuraka ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible et inutile. Il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur un pro de Genjutsu, et son élève. Il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids.

Seul, du moins.

Quand il sentit la présence de ses amis derrière lui, il soupira de soulagement, heureux de recevoir l'aide dont ils avaient besoin. A eux trois, ça pouvait…

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu lorsqu'il entendit le rire de leur adversaire :

« Génial. Tu es sauvé, avec un équiper en sale état et faible, et une autre morte ! »

_Mort ? _

Il s'empêcha de faire volte-face et s'adressa d'une voix tremblante à Keiki :

« Elle n'est pas… »

Celui-ci lui répondit d'une voix sèche, qu'il ne lui connaissait pas :

« Non. Mais si on veut l'utiliser comme lien, on ferait mieux de le faire avant qu'elle le soit. »

Yasuraka aurait voulu donner priorité à son amie, mais il savait que tout Konoha dépendait de ce qui allait se passer. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'échec. Et il savait ce que Kei dirait.

« Allons-y. »

Keiki dressa un écran de vent, qui gaspilla beaucoup de chakra, pour les protéger pendant les quelques minutes qui suivraient. Ils serait trop exposés, sinon.

« Jutsu de la Jonction des Trois Ames ! »

Ce jutsu n'avait pas été réalisé depuis des générations. Sakura ne leur en avait parlé que parce qu'elle pensait que leurs trois pouvoirs combinés pouvaient faire des ravages, mais elle avait précisé qu'ils ne devaient pas s'entraîner à causes des risques qu'ils encouraient, et qu'ils ne devaient l'utiliser que si jamais c'était le seul moyen de sauver Konoha.

Il semblait bien que ce fût le moment.

Pendant qu'Ikaku s'acharnait sur la protection générée par Keiki, les trois amis sentirent leurs forces et leurs âmes se joindre, se fondre, et se soutenir entre elles…

Kei servait de lien, et c'était cela qui empêchait les chakras étrangers de se combattre, par habitude de med-nin. Et c'était son corps, déjà malmené, qui en souffrait le plus. Ses cellules, agressées par la puissance que lui octroyaient ses camarades, s'atrophiaient, certaines mouraient sous le choc…

Elle était revenus à ses sens, pour supporter encore pire que ce que lui faisait subir le jutsu de Teisetsu quelques minutes auparavant. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait rester en vie suffisamment longtemps pour que la puissance de Yasuraka et Keiki se révèle pleinement.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Les énergies vitales des trois amis sortirent de leur corps, reliés aux shinobis seulement par une mince bande de chakra, pour les conserver en vie. Les trois spectres de chakra pur traversèrent comme rien le mur de vent, et attaquèrent Ikaku, sans lui laisser de trève.

Les spectres firent ce que les simples ninjas n'avaient pas pu faire : Ils descendirent systématiquement le ninja d'Oto, sans lui laisser la moindre chance. Il ne pouvait pas blesser des êtres sans consistance, formés de chakra pur et extrêmement puissant. Et surtout, il se trouva confronté à trois volontés implacables, désespérées, et désirant ardemment sauver leur village.

Ikaku s'effondra. Personne ne sut jamais si ce fut les Typhons de Kei, les armes de chakra de Keiki ou le Genjutsu mortel de Yasuraka qui l'abattit.

Mais le résultat était là. Le traître du clan Makoto de Suna gisait, mort, dans la poussière. Et personne, pas même son Maître Orochimaru, ne le pleurerait.

Les esprits de Kei et Yasuraka rejoignirent rapidement leur corps, et les shinobis s'assirent sur leurs talons, essayant de reprendre un peu de leur énergie. Le jutsu les avait épuisés.

Ce fut Keiki qui s'en rendit compte le premier.

« Yasuraka. Son esprit ne la rejoint pas ! »

En effet, l'énergie vitale de Kei continuait à flotter quelques mètres devant eux… Et le fil de chakra qui le reliait à sa propriétaire s'atténuait rapidement.

« Non ! Kei ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Kenaku, qui les avait rejoints quelques instants auparavant, poussa sa maîtresse de la patte en gémissant. Keiki prit le corps de la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serra, hurlant.

« Inuzuka Kei ! Je t'interdis de nous quitter ! Reviens… Dans ton corps ! »

Mais à travers ses larmes, il vit la bande de chakra s'amenuiser, puis disparaître. Et avant de se volatiliser, le spectre de Kei se tourna vers eux, et leur sourit, de son ancien sourire…

Cela ne dura qu'à peine une seconde.

Puis Inuzuka Kei ne fut plus.

°°°°°

Deux heures plus tard, deux shinobis au regard vide se déplaçaient le plus vite possible dans la forêt. Ils étaient presque à court de chakra. Leurs membres leur obéissaient par miracle pur et simple, mais ils continuaient à courir.

De temps en temps, ils s'arrêtaient et se concentraient avec peine, les yeux fermés.

Soudain, celui aux yeux bleu océan s'arrêta et posa une main sur le bras de l'autre.

« Keiki… C'est là.

-Où ? »

Yasuraka lui désigna un endroit qui ne semblait être qu'un ensemble de buissons impénétrables, puis joignit ses mains en une suite complexe de sceaux. Enfin, il lança son jutsu :

« Rupture de Genjutsu Scellé. »

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne ressentit de sentiment de victoire lorsque la passe apparut à leurs yeux.

C'était un mince couloir dans la roche, comme une entrée de rue au centre de Konoha.

Et pour eux, ça représentait le désespoir et la mort.

« Nous l'avons trouvée. On la bouche ? » Demanda Keiki, sans sembler y prêter attention.

« Oui. Je suppose. Utilisons le sceau de vie de Tsunade-sama. Si quiconque essaie de passer, il mourra. »

Ainsi fut fait. Ils condamnèrent bien des ninjas d'Oto non prévenus en faisant cela. Leur seule réflexion fut : tant mieux.

Les deux amis retournèrent là où ils avaient laissé le corps de Kei. S'ils suivaient la procédure, ils devraient « s'occuper d'elle » sur place. Pas de sépulture décente, pas de souvenir concret de son sacrifice… Juste un mot sur la stèle mémoriale.

Mais ils ne suivraient pas la procédure.

Keiki chargea le cadavre sur ses épaules, et ils reprirent le chemin de Konoha.

A leur arrivée, personne ne les blâma de leur décision. Et le village entier fut présent aux funérailles de la jeune Inuzuka.

Et, au moment de refermer la tombe, Keiki arrêta tout d'un geste.

« Attendez. »

Il détacha son bandeau frontal, et le leva au-dessus du trou béant.

Puis il le lâcha, et le symbole de Konoha alla frapper le cercueil en bois.

Keiki se tourna vers Tsunade-sama, qui se trouvait derrière lui, avec Yasuraka et la famille Inuzuka. Respirant profondément, il annonça :

« Je vais vous aider à en finir avec cette guerre, et avec Orochimaru. Et après ça… Je renoncerai à être ninja. »

Il tourna le dos à la foule, et s'éloigna. Toujours dos à l'Hokage, il ajouta :

« Cette mission a été un gâchis, Hokage-sama. Selon moi, le prix que nous y avons payé est beaucoup trop fort pour seulement empêcher quelques ninjas d'entrer au Pays du Feu. Je suis désolé. »

Il prit une inspiration.

« Pour moi, Kei avait plus d'importance que tout Konoha réuni… Je ne peux plus être ninja. »

Et de fait, lorsque tout fut terminé, trois mois plus tard, il ne resta plus de l'ancien team dans les forces ninjas du village que Yasuraka. Et à présent, il était vraiment seul.

°°°°°

Je suis désolée pour tous ceux qui ont lu ma fic du journal et qui adorent Kei, et le team, comme moi… Au moins, elle a une belle mort. Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'écrirai probablement une autre suite, où elle vivra heureuse avec probablement une romance avec Keiki à la clef. Mais là, je n'ai pas réussi à garder tout le monde en vie. Mes fics finissent toujours bien, j'avais envie de changer.

Désolée, donc… Promis, j'écrirai un autre oneshot plus joyeux

Takara Hatake


End file.
